Sensors are used in a wide variety of applications. Traditionally, a sensor converts a sensed attribute to an electrical signal that is then transmitted along a conductor that couples the sensor to a receiver. More recently, a wireless sensing system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,327 utilizes an open-circuit spiral-shaped conductor as a sensor that is activated and interrogated by means of a wirelessly-transmitted time-varying magnetic field. Changes in the sensor's harmonic response are indicative of an attribute being sensed. This system eliminates the need to use conductors/wires to transmit a sensed signal to a receiver. The sensor lies in a plane that can be attached to or embedded in a substrate or structure. Such attachments and embedding schemes can introduce manufacturing and performance issues. In addition, performance of planar spiral-trace sensors can only be modified or tuned for optimization by altering, for example, the number of turns in the spiral, the width of the conductor, and/or the spacing between adjacent turns of the spiral. All such modifications occur within the plane of the sensor. However, many performance-related attributes of a sensor occur in three dimensions.